Who Are You?
by Raven07
Summary: Raven goes to the door, and its someone that knows her....but how does she know him? (this is a one-shot type thing)


Who are you?  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen titans...I know you don't have to rub it in!  
  
This is going to be one o' those one-shot, deals, so don't say "Update soon!" When you review! Thank you!  
  
Okay, as most of you know already, I make everybody in my fanfics as OOC as possible, so I warn you.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Starfire and Raven just left the tower, heading for the mall.  
  
"I'm gong to pick up a few things, I'll meet you in an hour over by...the food court." Raven turned around, and started walking in the exact opposite direction of Starfire.  
  
Starfire looked around, and ran for 'Claire's'.  
  
8889898989889898989898989  
  
Raven was trying to find an exit, but found 'Hot Topic' instead.  
  
After buying everything that was actually, decent, she had for the food court.  
  
The mall was going to close in five minutes, and Starfire was nowhere in sight. She started to look around for her. "Starfire? Starfire?" The mall shortly closed, and raven looked for her outside.  
  
She saw a girl run across the street, to a restaurant where high school students were, hanging out in front of.  
  
It was Starfire, and she was with a guy.  
  
"When did she start being with people other than the titans.... Or robin?" Raven looked, dumbfounded at the sight in front of her.  
  
She started to run across the street. "Starfire, its time to go back to the tower, I don't think robin will be happy if he knew where you were right now." Starfire started to follow her, and raven could feel eyes, gaping and staring at the back of her head, she took a glance, but quickly ran away.  
  
'Wait, why do I care? I could knock all of them out, in five seconds.' Raven thought to herself.  
  
Raven saw the tower, and flew right in. By this time, it was mid-night, but Robin was in the kitchen, obviously wondering where they were.  
  
"You don't have to act like a mom, robin. We're fine." Raven dragged her bags to her room.  
  
Starfire stared at Robin, then finally said something, "Well, the mall was closing late, and we stayed until closing. And then, NOTHING ELSE happened." Starfire gave him a smile and ran to her room.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It was noon, and the titans were going to have a barbecue.  
  
"Raven, what would you like?" Starfire said as she prepared the food to bring outside.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to go. I'll just stay here." Raven walked to her room.  
  
She heard them leave, and she walked out into the living room, and saw them go over to the park.  
  
She opened her book and scanned the pages, one line at a time. Over, and over, and over, and over, and over...  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"That was fast, It felt like they just left." Raven opened the door.  
  
When she opened it, she saw a face that she never knew before. 'Who is this guy? Wait...I've seen him before. Who is he?' she thought.  
  
"I'm not late, am I?" He said.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Raven looked around, wondering how he got onto the island, without the titans seeing.  
  
"Told you I'd be out, didn't I?" he smiled at her.  
  
"I don't even know who you are." Raven said as she started to pull her hood over her head.  
  
She spoke sullenly, careful to show no interest or pleasure, and he spoke fast, bright monotone.  
  
"Hey!" He said.  
  
"What?" Raven said while she tried to look for the titans. 'Where are they!'  
  
"You're cute."  
  
Those two words startled her. She tried to hide her face, so he wouldn't see she was going red.  
  
"Don't you believe me, or what?" He gave her another quick smile.  
  
"Look, I don't even know who you are." She said in disgust.  
  
"I'm Tim, don't you remember me?" , He lay against the wall.  
  
"You see my car?" He pointed to the docks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
He gave her a strange look. "Okay? Do you want to go for a ride? Maybe it will change your mind."  
  
Raven backed away, "I don't know."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've got things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Things."  
  
He laughed as if, she had said something funny. He walked inside the house and leaned against the wall. He wasn't tall, only an inch taller than she wasn't. He was dressed in faded jeans, scuffed boots, and a white pullover shirt that had a few stains. He was also wearing sunglasses. He probably thought he was cool.  
  
"Come on, let's go, ladies first." He stood out side, waiting for her to walk out with him.  
  
"I don't want to, I have no idea of where you would take me." Raven said.  
  
"Just a ride around." He said casually.  
  
"Why do I feel that something is going to happen in that car if I go?"  
  
He stared at her,  
  
Ravens eyes started to glow, "I only have to say three words-  
  
"- Don't say that, raven."  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Everyone, knows it!" He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't even touch me."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"NO!" She slammed the door in his face.  
  
She ran to the couch and opened her book so fats; she ripped out a page.  
  
She started reading to herself and heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Raven opened the door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO FU- Oh, Hi Beast boy."  
  
Beast boy looked at her. "What happened while we were gone? Oh, and next time, don't lock the door."  
  
"Oh, some psycho showed up at the door, wanting me to go in his car with him." Raven said, "So, why are you here?"  
  
"I came back to get Starfire's mustard. We used it all on our Hot Dogs, and burgers, and she got a little angry." Beast boy looked at the couch, where the ripped book was laying.  
  
"Noah, you must be really aggravated if you ripped up one of your books." Beast Boy looked in the refrigerator for more mustard. "So, what did the psycho look like?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She looked out the window, and saw 'Tim's' car leave. Hopefully never to return.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, that's it!  
  
Please review! 


End file.
